


Blue orchids and red roses

by Bromeio



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, POV Third Person, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bromeio/pseuds/Bromeio
Summary: Korekiyo shinguji develops hanahaki disease over his childhood best friend shuichi saihara, but when kokichi ouma gets jealous and deeply hurts kiyo, he gets some unlikely friends.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko & Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi & Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Shinguji Korekiyo & Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 14





	Blue orchids and red roses

Shuichi glanced at me "Hey kiyo you should come to a party" kiyo was stunned by this sentence, its not that he was shocked, shuichi had always asked me to socialize more, but he always made some form of an excuse, not wanting to sound harsh by outright refusing "...shuichi you know how busy I am with my studies.." Korekiyo said. Shuichi frowned and guilt embraced him, 'youll be the death of me' he thought to himself "..but I supposed 1 party won't hurt.." The bluenette said sounding defated, shuichis face lit up at his remark "really? Thanks kiyo! I promise you wont regret this!" He said throwing his arms around the taller man, as kiyos face flushed and he moved his arms upward in shock "s-saihara!" He exclaimed as shuichi realized what he dis "sorry kiyo! I was just exited I geuss." He said as he moved away "I'll text you!" He said as he made his way out if the library they were conversing in.

  
Kiyo just stood there stunned, heart beating irregularly and face warm from the sudden contact, he didn't recognize this feeling, the tightness in his chest the lurching in his stomach the pounding of his heart, but most importantly the tickle on his throat he coughed lightly as he soon left the library as well

**\--** **timeskip** **\--**

**"** Why did i agree to this" Korekiyo thought out loud holding a hand to his aching head, the music was too loud, the room was to crowded and the whole house reeked of alcohol and bad decisions-  
Before he could finish his thought a girl grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the couch, he quickly recognized the aggressive blonde as miu iruma "Hey what do you think your-" he was cut off by her yanking him onto the couch "ok fuckers! We're playing truth or dare, it not optional!" She insisted as she sat on the floor.

Korekiyo looked around observing the group he was forced into he recognized a blonde scolding miu, a boy with his hair dyed purple who was harassing shuichi who glanced over to me and gave me a sympathetic smile and mouthed "sorry" god that smile....  
I was snapped out of my thought by the same blonde who dragged me here "OKK if you don't having eye-sex with shuichi let's get started!" Kiyo flushed bringing his mask up to hide it as shuichi chuckled "I think i should go first since im the _genius_ who decided on this!" She said eager to start the game "okokok grape boy! Truth or dare!" She said turing to the boy with purple hair, "dare of course!" He said childishly "I dare you to sit on your crushes lap!"

She said laughing manically the boy was obviously stunned but the expression quickly shifted into one of michef as he had 3 boys, line up crisscrossed so he could lay across them, it was rantaro amami, kiibo and...shuichi? What was this feeling, it was new he felt the same tightening in his chest, but with a tinge of...anger? Oh no no no no he did not think of shuichi _that_ way...right?

Miu seemed satisfied, but slightly surprised at his reaction as the boy across his classmates laps glanced up at me, "hey creep you've been quite, what's your deal?" He said his tone was a mix of irritation and confusion "ah, well i prefer to observe people, rather than participate, but I've been told i should try to be social" i said shooting a glance at shuichi.

"okk creep truth or dare!" He said forcing his childish demeanor back up, like a mask of sorts, interesting "ah, i suppose truth I also ask you refrain from calling me things such as 'creep' my name is korekiyo shinguji" he stated, to nervous to go straight into dare "boringgg! hmm why do you wear that mask shinguji?" This wasn't a question he anticipated and it showed as surprise painted onto his face "well I have a slight caugh so-" shuichi sent me a sympathetic look. hes know kiyo for years, and the whole time hes worn the mask, and he didn't even know why "liar," kokichi muttered but continued "OK creepy boy now you have to ask someone!" He glanced around as anxiety enveloped him "I suppose I'll choose shuichi, since he's the only one here i know well" kokichi took note of the word 'shuichi...first names close huh..' He thought yo himself "this wouldn't be fun if I didn't pick dare!" Shuichi exclaimed 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh self-indugent shinsai with lots of platonic tenkiyo shinmastu and himikiyo!


End file.
